Resolve
by LightningKitsune
Summary: Skarlet and Bi-Han's marriage was happy, until addiction and infidelity got in the way. Oneshot. Skarlet's POV. Rated M for violence. Contains character death and suicide. You have been warned. R&R welcome. Has been edited. I don't own MK or the lyrics.


**Hey! I'm back, sort of. I'm writing this one-shot because I need to unblock and get back into writing. Notice how I said oneshot – even if I end this on a cliff-hanger, it will not be continued, so just chill ok This oneshot will be quite dark, and deals with drug addiction, infidelity, and suicide/character death. Whilst it is not going to be a story, it is related to Rebellion (You don't need to read it to understand this). **

**You have been warned. R&amp;R welcome. **

* * *

"_Share with me_

_Cause I need it right now_

_Let me see your insides_

_Or write me off_

_Cause I'd rather starve now_

_If you won't open up_

_You won't open up"_

_\- Noises and Kisses, The Used_

* * *

With Bi-Han, I have experienced many great things in life that I had been unaware of whilst under the shackles of Shao Kahn. He is the only man I've ever loved, and the only man I probably will ever love. Sure, the other males I know of are quite attractive, but other than that, I don't see anything in them.

It all started when Bi-Han was an assassin for the Lin Kuei, under the code name 'Sub-Zero'. He was a well-respected and feared man, as he was responsible for the brutal murders of his victims through his element of ice. During the 9th Mortal Kombat Tournament in Outworld, Shang Tsung, the treacherous wizard who was known for consuming people's souls, had contacted the Lin Kuei with the intention of recruiting their most powerful assassins on the side of Outworld, so that they could assassinate Earthrealm fighters. Bi-Han, Sektor, and Cyrax were among the assassins, and I was lucky enough to have been selected as Bi-Han's bodyguard. I do not know who Sektor and Cyrax were protected by, but that doesn't matter.

Bi-Han soon found his way into my heart, and became all that I thought about, aside from the tournament. It amazed me that within a few days of knowing him, I felt that I had to have him. That he was _mine_. But I was proven to be a horrible bodyguard, as I was unable to keep Scorpion from killing him during the tournament. The hell-spawn's actions were catalysed my hatred for him. Scorpion's reason for killing Bi-Han was because "Bi-Han killed his family and clan", which was later proven false.

After the tournament, I travelled to the Netherrealm with the intention of tracking down Scorpion and assassinating him, in order to avenge Bi-Han. I would also spy on Quan Chi, Scorpion's master, who I was created to assassinate, and use reconnaissance to prepare an assassination. I overheard Scorpion and Quan Chi's conversation, and heard that they wanted to take over Outworld and Earthrealm, and capture me with the intention of using me as a minion. I, out of anger, waited until Scorpion was alone, and attacked him. We aggressively fought, and I – _obviously – _emerged the victor, and I was so close to killing him until Bi-Han intervened. But Bi-Han had changed; he was no longer human, he had been reborn as a wraith. His intervention prevented me from killing Scorpion, who escaped. Bi-Han told me that Scorpion's death would come later, and he explained to me that he was more or less, the same person as he was when he was human. I was just glad that he wasn't dead.

Later on, Shang Tsung found out that renegade Lin Kuei had trespassed into Outworld; you could only participate in the tournament if you were invited to do so, or were aligned with the participating factions. The renegade Lin Kuei happened to be Sub-Zero the second, and Smoke, an Enenra. Sub-Zero, also known as Kuai Liang, was Bi-Han's younger brother, and Smoke was a close friend of the Cryomancer brothers; Bi-Han often referred to him as a 'third brother'. Shang Tsung sent me to assassinate the renegade assassins, and through my tracking abilities, I found Sub-Zero in the Soul Chamber, an eerie room that contains a large tube with several souls. It is where Ermac, Shang Tsung's creation of souls, was born.

I planned to kill Sub-Zero through means of a stealth attack, and then feasting on his blood, as hemomancers do. I wasn't going to kill him because Shang Tsung wanted me to, but because I thought that there was only one Sub-Zero, and that this 'Sub-Zero' was an imposter. Nobody poses as Bi-Han and lives!

However, I was found out by 'Sub-Zero'. It turned out that he was better than I thought. Though he was young, he didn't slack off. Whilst we did not fight, I told him what I knew about his brother's whereabouts – no, I told him _everything, _even Scorpion's part in Bi-Han's death. And then, he told me about the Cyber Initiative, where I reunited him with Smoke, who was close to being captured by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. I rescued him and killed the cyborgs, and told my new friends to meet at the Koliseum, where the 10th tournament was taking place. I met up with them shortly after, and told Kuai Liang about Scorpion. Despite having told Kuai that Scorpion was fearsome, I could tell that he was not scared; he was _angry_.

It was after the 10th tournament that Kuai Liang and Smoke, who told me his real name – Tomas Vrbada – met their brother. And then, Bi-Han and I had sex. I suppose that was the 'declaration' that we were together. I wanted to be his from the start. I don't know about him, but at that moment, he definitely did.

Having joined the Forces of Light in their battle against Shao Kahn, I had made several new friends, and changed a lot as a person. With Shao Kahn defeated, Bi-Han and I had started a new life in Edenia, with the other members on the Forces of Light. Some of the warriors on the Forces of Darkness had also defected and joined us. It took some time, but we all warmed up to them and welcomed them as one of our own.

Bi-Han and I eventually got married, and had a child. We had a beautiful baby girl named Rose, who – _thankfully _– had a human appearance. She had my blood-centric abilities, as well as Bi-Han's dark sorcery. Rose was the perfect mix of Bi-Han and I.

Our life was happy, until the people I thought were my friends turned my whole life upside down. Rain and Tanya decided to take Bi-Han to a club one night. I wasn't sure how to feel about it; I just hoped he had a good time.

And he did, but not in the way I wanted.

He came home drunk, half naked, and reeked of perfume. I wasn't against him going out and having fun _at all_, but his body odour reeked of female perfume. Did he hook up with a girl? That would explain his half-naked appearance.

Rain and Tanya were not drunk or unkempt, but they were sweaty. Tanya's perfume was similar to the perfume smell on Bi-Han, and I could smell Rain's cologne on Bi-Han. As the trio walked into the Castle, Bi-Han giggled profusely and tripped every three steps he walked, and he even vomited a few times. Disgusting. How could I let my husband do this?

I got out of bed and walked to the top of the flight of stairs in the castle. Folding my eyes, I glared at Rain and Tanya, "**What **did you do to him? **Why **is he a drunken mess?" I sniffed the strong perfume and cologne in the air, "Rain, I can smell your cologne on Bi-Han. And Tanya, I can smell your perfume on him. What the fuck?"

It was then that I noticed he was vomiting, and I went to grab a bucket and some clothes to clean it up. Gross.

Rain smirked. "Hmph. He's yours now, Skarlet. And as for his smell, why don't you ask him? He has a whole story to tell you about tonight's events." And with that, Rain grabbed Tanya and teleported away in a flash of lightning. Bastards.

Bi-Han, who seemed partially aware of what was going on, looked up at me with sheepish eyes. I shook my head and carried him to bed. I threw away the clothes and cleaned the buckets, and returned to bed.

I closed the bedroom door, and looked at Bi-Han with eyes as hard as steel. "**What the fuck happened? Why are you drunk and half naked?! AND WHY do you smell like Rain and Tanya?"**

He looked at me with those sheepish eyes once again. _Don't give in, Skarlet_. I thought he was going to laugh again and do something stupid. But instead, he sighed, and looked down for a few seconds.

And then, he looked up at me, "That was the first time I had ever been clubbing. Tanya and Rain took me to several clubs, which was why I was gone from 6pm to 2am. I danced and hooked up with girls there, and Rain and Tanya and I even had a threesome. I'm not justifying it, but I didn't do anything with Rain. I also gambled a lot. Rain even pulled out a joint, and we all smoked it. He also gave us some oxycodone and heroine. I'm becoming addicted, I can feel it."

_Oh no. I can't let this happen. The thing I'd feared the most. _

I didn't like alcohol very much, nor did I like gambling.

I brushed my thoughts aside, and realised that he had admitted to cheating on me. That was what pushed me over the edge. My eyes began to tear up, and I could not bear to look at him.

"Why, Bi-Han? I thought you loved me…"

There was a long pause. I could hear footsteps and shifting outside; my 'friends' must have been listening. A few tears dropped on the ground, and I rubbed my eyes.

"I-I do, Skarlet. I was drunk-" Bi-Han stood up and attempted to hug me, but I wasn't buying it. I don't care if he was drunk, he still cheated. He had sex with the two people I had grown up hating. Who does that?

"**Get the fuck away from me!**" I growled at him, punching him in the face with a right cross. Bi-Han spat out blood, and fell to the ground. I grabbed my swords and readied myself to kill him if necessary. "**You're becoming addicted. To drugs, to alcohol, to gambling. I'm going to help you get back on your feet, but if you relapse twice, you're on your own. Oh, and don't think for a second that I still love you, because we're over. You screwed up big time, Bi-Han.**" I left the room and slammed the door. I don't need this in my life.

The next day, my friends proved themselves by offering their moral support. They truly were my friends. It was clear that they felt the same way I did about Bi-Han; Kuai Liang did too.

Shit, I wonder how it feels to have your family give up on you.

* * *

"_Lonely girl it looks like you are out of luck_

_Tell me how it fells to watch your friends give up_

_I was on your side_

_I stood by you_

_So go ahead and cry its just like you"_

_\- Lonely Girl by Tonight Alive_

* * *

I contacted Nightwolf, who was good at understanding people. He almost always had helpful substances that could cure addictions and other problems. I headed over to his hut and inquired his services, and told him about Bi-Han's addiction.

"I see. What is his behaviour like? Is he abusive?"

"He isn't, but even so, I keep my distance from him. He sleeps in another room. I don't know if my daughter knows what is going on, but I am going to tell her. She's 17 years old now, she's old enough to know about addictions. I'm not going to sugarcoat our family's situation. She needs to know."

"I agree," Nightwolf responded. "I'm glad that you're not emotional about it, and that you have a good attitude about this situation." He handed me two vials. "These are natural herbs from my tribe that should help him. If not, come back; I will make them with a stronger concentration. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Nightwolf. Thank you. I will let you know how he goes."

With that, I teleported back to the Palace, and went into Bi-Han's room. He was sitting down, not doing anything. Like a vegetable, almost.

"Bi-Han?"

His ears perked up.

"I went to Nightwolf to get these two vials, which contain herbs that should help your addictions. Take two a day; one in the morning, one at night. Please take them, I really want to help you."

No response.

It was then that I noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and that the room smelt of alcohol and marijuana. Bi-Han had lost a lot of weight; possibly a side effect of the drugs.

"Thanks, Skarlet," he slurred, before blacking out.

Oh God. How did things come to this?

* * *

_Five Months Later_

* * *

"_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know"_

_\- Decode by Paramore_

* * *

Bi-Han had been 'taking the herbs', but everything I saw him, his eyes were bloodshot, and his room always smelt on alcohol. Whenever I asked where Bi-Han was, nobody knew the answer. I hope he's not going out and getting drunk, or high, or both.

One night, whilst everyone was out – I decided to stay home – I could hear screaming, laughing, snorting, and sniffing. I grabbed my swords and exited my bedroom, and quietly walked downstairs into Bi-Han's room. That was where the noises came from. I barged in with a growl, and saw Tanya, Rain, and Bi-Han drinking whisky and smoking marijuana. I screamed and threw a nearby lamp at them, causing them to flinch. The lamp hit the wall and smashed, and I quickly grabbed the bottle of whisky and smashed it. Grabbing Bi-Han, I screamed in his face, "QUIT DRINKING!"

Rain and Tanya were visibly afraid of me – _good, they should be_. Placed my feet on their stomachs, I held my blades at their throats. "If I see any of you near Bi-Han again, I swear to God, I will kill both of you. You've turned our lives upside down; Bi-Han's brother has even given up on him. So has our daughter. So has everyone else. I'm trying to help him, and you guys just keep getting in the way. Now **get out**."

"Who needs family, when you have drugs and alcohol? Tanya and I have lived our whole lives with treason on our shoulders, and we're fine. Therefore, Bi-Han doesn't need his stupid brother, his stupid wife, his stupid daughter, or his stupid friends. He just needs the good stuff," Rain snorted.

My blood surged with rage upon hearing that they had insulted my daughter. I brought my swords down to their legs and swiftly cut, "**Don't even think about insulting my beautiful daughter. She's not dumb, you're the ones who are dumb. You're the fucking drug addicts who are throwing your life away to materialistic happiness.** **Now GET!**" I stepped off of them and threw them out of Bi-Han's door, and saw them run out of the palace.

I turned to Bi-Han, "I thought you were talking the herbs to help your addiction."

He looked at me, smiling. "Well I lied."

I'm slowly giving up on him.

"You have one more chance. If you relapse again, you're on your own."

I walked out of his bedroom, and decided to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head; this was proving too much. If I thought that Bi-Han's death was stressful, his addictions proved far more difficult to handle.

I walked to the pond that I frequently visited when I was angry. It was a serene, beautiful, and quiet place. You couldn't hear anything, except a pin drop. But that was besides the point; I was alone.

My mind shifted to my daughter. Did she know what was going on? I had told her about Bi-Han's addictions, but did she comprehend what was happening? Did somebody else say something to her? For a while, Kitana kept on 'pestering' me about telling Rose, which I kept putting off, but eventually I did. When I told her, her face was blank. However, she did look at me, and then look down. And then she ran off. I swear I heard her start sniffing; maybe she was aware.

Whilst Bi-Han and I are suffering, Rose is having it pretty tough too. She has school to worry about, and she also has her father's addictions that are making her feel isolated. I can't even remember the last time I had a proper conversation with her. Will I ever be able to have a proper relationship with my daughter again?

* * *

_One Hour Later_

* * *

I return home from the pond, and decide to go into Bi-Han's room to check on him. It's so quiet, and it's scaring me.

"Bi-Han?"

Nothing.

I look around; maybe I'm missing something.

"Bi-Han?"

No response.

I hear a snapping sound, and shifting. I draw my knives, ready to attack, and I turn around to get the biggest shock.

Bi-Han lynched himself.

As selfish as this sounds, am I responsible for saying that he was on his own if he relapsed again? Did I do this?

His limp body hangs from the ceiling, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I back away from his body and begin to scream and cry. This would have never happened if it wasn't for Rain and Tanya. I though that them joining the Forces of Light would have made them change their ways, but obviously not. This is something else altogether. This has gone too far.

I will hunt them down and kill them for what they have done. It's not what they've done to me, but what they had done to Bi-Han, and to my daughter. They will pay for this.

I vowed to get Rain back for raping me, and now's my chance.

* * *

"_Cheap cocaine, a dry inhale, the pills that kill and take the pain away_

_Diet of life, shelter without, the face that cannot see inside yours and mine"_

_\- Suicide Note Pt1 by Pantera_

* * *

The next few days were hell for me. Not just for me, but for my daughter. I felt like I'd failed my relationship, and my daughter. How could I have just let my family go?

Whilst my friends that lived with me were incredibly supportive and helpful to Rose and I, it didn't shake my feelings of emptiness. The meaning of the phrase "everything just sucks" had been revitalised. I could definitely understand why people would say that.

Funeral plans were already being discussed. Smoke, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Jade, Queen Sindel, and even my daughter were against having a proper funeral ceremony. "We shouldn't have a proper funeral ceremony for him. He wasted money on materialistic desires, so why should we waste our money on him?" Whilst I was still grieving, I had to admit that Rose made a very good point.

I've noticed that Smoke and Sub-Zero have been spending a lot more time with my daughter. I find it truly adorable and admirable. I hope that their relationship can progress into a 'fatherly-daughterly' relationship. Surely, but definitely surely. I am forever indebted to the kindness my friends demonstrate.

Whilst Smoke, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Jade, and Sindel had voted against hosting a proper funeral ceremony for Bi-Han, Mileena and Scorpion thought that it might be good idea to at least host a basic funeral.

Mileena had said, "I'm not superstitious or anything, but Noob Saibot may come back to haunt us if we don't give him a funeral, even just a basic one." She's quite right as well. Who knows, Noob Saibot may come back as a wraith once again.

All I know, is that once the funeral is over, Rain and Tanya's lives will be too.

I went to see Nightwolf today, as I felt he would be able to host Bi-Han's funeral. But not even he wanted to, nor did he want a funeral hosted for Bi-Han.

"Nightwolf, please. Why won't you host the funeral?"

"Because he is a dishonourable man. He worked for the Lin Kuei, and took a number of innocent lives. He ruined your life, as well as your daughters, and he ruined his own life. Therefore, I cannot lie and say that he was a great man, because he isn't. He isn't a great man, he wasn't a great man, and even in death, he will not be a great man."

I know that those words had merit to them, but I decided to test him. "So, if Smoke or Sub-Zero were to die, or even Kitana or Jade, would you host a funeral for them? Smoke and Sub-Zero were also assassins for the Lin Kuei, and Kitana and Jade used to work for Shao Kahn." Touch wood that none of them die.

Nightwolf smirked. "Of course I'd host one for them. They have all changed their ways for the better. I am very impressed with how their personalities have changed since they've left their former lives behind."

"I understand. Thank you, Nightwolf."

"You are welcome, Skarlet. And if you are to die, even if you assassinate Rain and Tanya, I would host your funeral, without a doubt."

Embarrassed by how he was aware of my intentions, I managed to spit out a 'goodbye' and left in a hurry.

As soon as I got back to the Palace, I rushed up the stairs to grab my weapons, and to fix up my attire before leaving once again to assassinate Rain and Tanya.

I look into the mirror and practice faux sadness. I'm going to use misery to lure them into a trap. This will be easy.

"Tanya, Rain, I come bearing bad news. Bi-Han has died." I make sure to hang my head and speak softly, as though I am actually sad. I am sad about his death, but I need to act as though I am distraught by his death so that they will lure me inside and comfort me. And then…they won't know what they've gotten themselves into. Losers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Skarlet. Come inside and have a drink with me," I said in a stupid voice, because that was my opinion of Rain and Tanya. They were stupid.

I wipe my eyes, "Thank you guys. I'm so thankful for your kindness."

I think I've got the hang of it.

* * *

"_Kill! Smile! Cut it out for me this time!_

_Smile! Haven't seen him smile in a while!"_

_-Sound Effects and Overdramatics by The Used_

* * *

I decided to go for a walk to find Rain and Tanya's house, and complete my 'mission'. As I got closer to their house, I began to practice my faux sadness expression to cover up my true intentions.

I quickly got to their house, using the smell of their blood as a guide. Reaching their house, I knocked on the door, keeping up my faux expression.

"Coming!" I heard a female voice. Tanya was home. What about Rain?

Tanya opened the door.

"Tanya, I come bringing bad news. Bi-Han has committed suicide. I found him hanging from his bedroom wall." I began crying and my knees gave out, causing me to fall onto Tanya, who held me. The crying felt real, but my knees giving out was fake. I could hear Tanya sniffling as she held me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Skarlet. Why don't you come inside and talk to me?" I obliged and she led me inside the house. My plan was definitely working. Well, almost.

Rain wasn't home.

No matter.

"What would you like to drink? We have water, wine, vodka…" Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at me. "I'll have a water please."

"Sure," Tanya said, as she poured me a glass and poured herself some wine. The house was messy and smelt of drugs. I couldn't stand the smell. I'm going to have to act out soon.

We continued to drink and talk, and soon, I started to drink alcohol, in order to convince Tanya to drink with me. However, I was careful to drink small quantities, as I was hoping to get Tanya drunk. My plan was coming together, as Tanya had to go to the toilet and vomit.

_Now's my chance_.

As she went to the toilet, I stabbed myself with my swords and descended into the ground as a puddle of blood. I headed to the bathroom corridor, and planned to jump Tanya as she left the corridor.

Tanya walked out of the toilet, upon flushing it. She gasped, wiping her mouth, and lazily walked towards the couch. "Skarlet!" Tanya called out.

Ha. Stupid bitch.

Whilst she was helpless and hunched over, I jumped out from the ground and drew my swords, releasing a blood curdling scream as I did so. My swords impaled her shoulderblades. In her drunken state, I knew that she could not do much.

Tanya let out a pained scream, "Rghhhhhhhhaaarghhh! Skarlet, how could you! Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" She continued to scream and wince as blood poured of her shoulders. I kicked her in the head, causing her to faceplant against the ground.

"How could I? You and your boyfriend ruined my life. I think it's fair to ruin yours, is it not? Self-defence? An eye-for-an-eye? Sound familiar?"

Before she could reply, I helped her stand up by pulling her arm, and prepared to finish her. Grabbing my swords, I stabbed her in the cheek, causing her to cry out. I then slit her throat with my other sword and inclined my head so that the blood oozing from her throat would reach my face. With her blood splattered across my face, I felt revitalized.

It was almost on cue, that Rain barged through the door and shouted for his girlfriend. I kicked Tanya's body away and turned to face the traitor, smirking at him. He returned my gaze, but with horrified, pained eyes. "You bitch! I'm going to make this fight your last!"

"And I'm going to make you drizzle." With that, I lunged at him and began to slash at him with my swords. I then followed up with a jump kick, and threw my kunai at his chest, causing him to cry out.

Rain got up and teleported next to me, and followed up with a powerful kick that resulted in me landing on the table that Tanya and I had placed our drinks on. The alcohol and water bottles had been smashed; _I could use those to my advantage_. Although, my head ached; it was clear that he wasn't holding back. Some blood should fix me up though.

Rain then shot a bubble at me, which enveloped me. Whilst midair, I was assaulted with a series of kicks, punches, and uppercuts. He really wasn't holding back. Tanya's death must have affected him in ways nobody would have imagined, especially since Rain didn't care about a lot of things.

I regained my footing, and quickly grabbed a chair and threw it at him. It was perfect timing, because he was charging at me. The chair broke, and whilst Rain was down, I grabbed the broken bottle of alcohol and descended into a puddle of blood and hid in the ground. Rain composed himself and searched aimlessly for me, whilst I jumped out of the ground and hit him on the head with the bottle. He fell to the ground instantly, but he was still breathing. I looked around for other items I could use, but Rain caught me off guard, blasting me with water that felt quite hot against my skin. I wailed in pain, the blast knocking me back.

I got back up on my feet and lunged at him with a front flip. I brought my palm to his nose, and heard a satisfying _crack_. Then, I kicked him in the face with a reverse kick, the heel of my boot impaling his left eye. "Rrrraagghhhhhhhh!"

He fell over from the pain, and I approached him. I stood over his body and noticed that the kick had gauged his left eye. All I had to do was gauge his right eye, and then kill him as I wished.

I had won. And now, it was time for him to admit it.

"Say it."

I was surprised he knew what I meant. "No. You may have defeated me, but the only time a person has been defeated is if they admit it. And since I will not admit it, I have not lost."

I smirked. "Oh really?" And then, I threw my kunai at Rain's eye, which impaled him square in the eye.

"Rrrrraaaaaggggghhhhh! You savage bitch! That's not fair, disadvantaging your opponents like that!"

"It's not fair that you raped me several years ago, but you still did it anyway. I think this makes us even." I don't know if Rain remembered, but it won't matter.

I grabbed Rain by the throat, holding him up. Cutting off his arms, I slashed at his chest and throat, and kicked him away.

Finally.

Rain, was dead. And I had been the one to unleash death's hand unto him.

Absorbing the blood, I walked out of the house and returned to the Palace. Knowing that I had completed my 'mission', I didn't bother to clean up the mess. Traitors like Rain and Tanya were no longer walking the Earth anymore; I could die happy now.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**In case you're wondering, I do listen to all of those bands whose lyrics I quoted. **

**How was my fight scene?**

**Whilst I am against drugs, I am not writing this to tell people that 'addiction is bad' or to bash drugs. I am writing it to unblock, and I had this idea on my mind for a long time. So, I thought it would be healthy to put it out there. **

**Also, the lyrics to 'Lonely Girl' are not referring just to Skarlet, but to Tanya as well. Moreso to Tanya, though. **


End file.
